


Maudlin Never Sits Well

by girlunravelled



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Movie Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlunravelled/pseuds/girlunravelled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILER WARNING: totally based on the end of the Veronica Mars movie. Do NOT read if you wish to remain spoiler free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maudlin Never Sits Well

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beta MachaSWicket for helping out with my first fic in a LONG TIME!

“You know, I never asked.  Why are you staying at Dick’s?” Veronica craned her neck to look back at Logan. Watching the sunset, wrapped in the arms of her---boyfriend? lover? fling? well, *Logan* --- may have been cliche, but screw it, they were alone and his wandering hands were hidden by the blanket that wrapped around them.  

“My lease was up a month ago” Logan answered, “and knowing my deployment was coming up, it seemed silly to renew.  And it’s not like i could stay with my ex. So my stuff went into storage, and I hauled ass to Dick’s sofa bed.”  

“Which is surprisingly comfortable, albeit not that private” Veronica smirked.  

“I decided to get reaquainted with the lack of privacy.  I’m about to spend 6 months on a carrier.  Privacy is not conducive to unit cohesiveness.” Veronica felt Logan bury his face in her neck and sighed.

“Six months,” Veronica thought, turning back to the sunset.  

 

With the whole murder rap behind him, Logan was due to head out in a week.  Something about the next phase of training with an F-something or other.  She should probably pay more attention to what he said when he was talking about flying, but she’d continually gotten distracted by the mental image of Logan in a flight suit striding down a flight deck looking like a formerly hot Tom Cruise from TopGun.

“Veronica?  Takin’ a little side trip there?”  

“Nine years of missed sexual escapades” Veronica teased while seeking out Logan’s more ticklish ribs with her fingers, “and we have to sneak around like teenagers.  Seriously, sex in the back seat of a car is painful when you get old!”

He huffed out a laugh against Veronica’s neck. “Yeah, and the back seat of the convertible is smaller than the Xterra.  I made a very poor car choice.”

Veronica giggled.  Honestly, they had plenty of privacy at her dad’s house, but it was weird having sex in her DAD’s house, that first night notwithstanding.  9 years of missed opportunity meant that she and Logan seemed to grab, um, opportunity whenever it came up.

“Hey” Logan startled Veronica from her incredibly dirty thoughts.  “I have a favor to ask of you that will actually benefit us both.”

Veronica turned fully in his arms, draping her legs over his thigh.  “Yes, I promise I’ll buy sexy lingerie and send you pictures in a care package. I get new lingerie, you get your spank bank refilled”  Veronica teased.  “Oh, but I want pictures of you in your flight suit for mine.”

“Funny girl” Logan sent her “the” raised eyebrow looks. Nestled there, with his scent surrounding her, she was at peace with her decision to stay in Neptune.  She and Logan had talked about her staying in Neptune and renewing her PI license just that morning.  In a massive sign of his newfound maturity, Logan had refrained from trying to influence with kisses, at least until after she was done explaining all of the reasons it made sense for her to stay.

“But seriously folks, I was going to keep my car at Dick’s with the knowledge that the car will need a complete overhaul and major cleaning when he gets through with it. Better idea, you use it.  You’ll need a car, I’ll know my car is in safe hands.  Win win!”

 “Logan, that car is worth…” Veronica didn’t want to even think about it.  It was obvious Logan’s investment accounts were doing just fine, because no way did the Navy pay enough for that car.

 “Yes and you are a good driver.  Also I have insurance.”  

 “So I probably shouldn’t pull a Stephanie Plum, huh, Morelli?” Veronica joked.

 Given the total blank look Logan sent her way, she knew her joke was wasted on him.  Too bad, watching him sweat over the thought of his car getting blown up would have been kinda funny.

“Fine,” she replied, “ but I should get in a few practice runs.” Veronica winked as she shoved her hand into Logan’s pants pocket.

“HEY! That’s not the keys!” Logan’s voice got way higher than normal.

  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Veronica couldn’t bear to watch the cab drive away.  The prior 2 weeks had been such a surreal mixture of familiar moments and disconcerting newness. Being with this new Logan, who had gained a lot of peace and achieved the structure and community he’d always wanted, was like slipping on a favorite sweater after that sweater went through the wash -- changed, softer in some ways. It took some getting used to. And with only 2 weeks to get used to him, she still found herself pinching her leg, just to prove it was real.

As she sat in bed and watched the sky light up with the sunrise, she thought about everything that would have to happen in the next 180 days.  Getting her dad home, through the months of physical therapy he would need, running the office while he was out, looking for an apt and trying to figure out what happened next with Logan? It was daunting, just the thought of it.  No fun for busy girls.  It was going to be a long six months.

She heard her phone ping and scrounged around for it. A text from Logan when he had left no more than 5 minutes before made her smile.

_btw, have your camera ready at all times. if you can get a shot of Lucifer’s face when she sees you driving my car, that would be awesome_

Ok, well, maybe some things were going to be fun.

  
  



End file.
